


Father Figure

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [131]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Max Evans Friendly, POV Kyle Valenti, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: While making tamales, Arturo and Kyle bond.
Relationships: Arturo Ortecho & Kyle Valenti
Series: quick little doodles [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to write this for Michael Trevino's birthday, but it's a week late lmao

“Thank you for this, mijo.”

“No problem, I didn’t have anything to do today. Somehow.”

Arturo laughed warmly and Kyle felt even more validated by his life choices, tying the apron around his waist. He hadn’t expected to be asked to  _ stay  _ when he came to the Crashdown for evening coffee, but he wasn’t going to turn down Arturo. He hadn’t liked Kyle when he was young‒which was fair enough,  _ Kyle  _ didn’t like Kyle‒but now he seemed to and Kyle wasn’t going to push that away. Especially when he now knew about his relation to Rosa.

The back counter was covered in corn husks and filling to make tamales. An overwhelming amount, honestly. Kyle didn’t know where to  _ start. _

Mainly because he never made them before.

“Rosa’s coming home tonight and I wanted her to have a nice homemade meal,” Arturo said, smiling as he brought over a massive bowl of already mixed masa. He placed it down next to the bowl of filling, a proud smile on his face as he stepped back to look at it. Kyle couldn’t help but smile too.

“Is Liz coming too?”

“She said she had a date with that boy, so I told her not to worry,” Arturo told him. Kyle raised an eyebrow at  _ ‘that boy’.  _ Clearly Maxwell had fallen from Arturo’s praises. Was it mean of Kyle to find that funny?

“They should’ve made a date out of making tamales,” Kyle said, washing his hands before he started touching anything. Arturo huffed a laugh.

“I don’t think that boy would be very open to that,” he said, shaking his head as he grabbed four large spoons and placed two in both the masa and the filling. Kyle raised an eyebrow in question.

“I thought the golden boy was all down for whatever Liz asked him to do,” Kyle commented, walking over and grabbing a husk. He grabbed the spoon to slap a decent amount of masa on it before spreading it to the best of his ability, looking up to watch Arturo do the same to make sure he was doing it right.

“Maybe before he went on his little  _ vacation, _ ” Arturo said, shaking his head, “I shouldn’t be speaking about him, though, it’s not my business.”

“I mean, I don’t like the guy either, no offense,” Kyle huffed. Arturo eyed him for a moment until Kyle lied to cover his tracks. “I’m not, like, still in love with Liz! Not that she’s not easy to be in love with‒Liz is gorgeous and super smart and totally lovable. My point is she can do better than him.”

Arturo stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly, adding a spoonful of filling before wrapping up the tamale.

“She could.”

They fell into a rhythm of making the tamales, Arturo basically racing him and making double the amount Kyle was able to make which was genuinely unfair. He didn’t have nearly as much practice.

“How about you, mijo, are you seeing anyone?” Arturo asked. Kyle shrugged, wrapping another tamale and putting it in the pot.

“Not really. I was seeing this girl Steph for a while, but, you know, things happen,” he explained halfheartedly. 

By “ _ things happen”,  _ he really meant that they weren’t actually all that compatible and it seemed their attraction lied in them just being around each other a lot and circumstance. They both needed someone and it was good in the moment and then it wasn’t when they needed more than just  _ someone _ .

Still, Arturo huffed a laugh.

“I know how that can be.”

“Do you?” Kyle asked, smiling, “I feel like you never put yourself out there. You totally should.”

Arturo shook his head. “My time has passed for all that.”

“Why? You can cook, you have your own business,  _ and  _ you’re a good dad. Women love all of that. I’m honestly surprised you don’t have a different date every night,” Kyle said. Arturo kept laughing and shaking his head. “I’m serious!”

“No, I couldn’t, really.”

“Why not?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” Arturo said. Kyle shrugged, scooping up the last bit of masa.

“I can help you. We can set up your dating profile and everything,” Kyle suggested, “What’s the point of being lonely, you know?”

Arturo didn’t really give an answer as he prepared the tamales to cook and Kyle washed his hands again. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to help Arturo find someone. It sounded like the perfect distraction from his own problems, just like spending his afternoon off making tamales was.

“You know, you aren’t as bad as I thought, mijo,” Arturo said as he came to wash his hands as well, “I might have to take you up on your offer.”

Kyle huffed a laugh and took a deep breath.

“Thanks. It’ll be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
